


Ashes to Ashes

by DoreyG



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Typical Horror, Gen, Horror, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "This isn't meant to be fun," she says shortly, tugging her coat more tightly around her. They're in St James's park, the usual location for the meetings of different sides. "This is the end of the world, quite literally. Enjoyment plays no part in it."





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/gifts).

"You aren't any _fun_."

"This isn't meant to be fun," she says shortly, tugging her coat more tightly around her. They're in St James's park, the usual location for the meetings of different sides. "This is the end of the world, quite literally. Enjoyment plays no part in it."

"Now that's where you're _wrong_, little Agnes." Nikola sneers at her, with that almost human face. Turns on the bench, and gazes out at the park thoughtfully. "First of all the world isn't actually going to end, unless Peter's terrifically dull bogeyman turns out to be true. It's just going to be made _better_."

"Depending on which of us wins," she allows, still glaring out at the park. "Perhaps."

"And second of all…" As such she only catches Nikola's dramatic spin back to her out of the corner of her eye, barely glimpses her vicious smile but still feels a certain sense of dread. "This is literally what you were born for, right? It's the entire purpose of your existence, the thing that's supposed to be your most glorious goal." 

"I… Yes," she admits. She doesn't look fully at Nikola, but does see that sharklike grin grow a tiny bit wider on her fake face. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Oh, nothing," Nikola says, mock innocently. "It's just that if it's your one goal, your driving passion, it's kind of _supposed_ to be fun. Or, to be perfectly honest, it indicates that you're on the wrong path. That your entire life has become rather _pointless_, really."

She freezes. Just for a moment, but long enough for a creature like Nikola to notice.

"You see, I know a little about when people are faking it," Nikola says, a triumphant note to her voice. She supposed she should've expected it, all the Powers are good at sensing vulnerability but the Other is second to none at knowing exactly where to slide the knife in. "You did a very good job, but not quite good enough for me! I doubt the others in your little band have even noticed yet."

"Fuck off," she snarls, low but very clear.

"How long has it been like this, I wonder?" Nicola ignores her, just continues to muse in that sing song voice. "Weeks? Months? Oh, don't tell me that It's been _years_! That really is just too good. To think, all your little cult members are busy longing and hoping and _waiting_ for their glorious day to come, all the whole not knowing-"

"I _said_ fuck off," she hisses, and finally spins to face Nikola. It's probably a mistake, but her Power hardly blessed its avatars with the gift of prudence. "I could burn you to a cinder, you know that? Then I'd like to see you trying to spew your poisonous rubbish."

"Oh, Agnes." Nikola only smiles at her again, the kind of smile that would send chills down an average human's back. "You've never been stupid. You know very well this is a war you can't afford to start. Your people would never win, not with a _messiah_ already rotting from the inside."

She considers doing it for a second anyway. Considers, even knowing that It's stupid and knowing that she's going to lose, laying her hand against Nikola's arm and letting her burn. It's be so _satisfying_, satisfying in a way that nothing else is these days-

In the end she chooses not to, well aware that that's another symptom of what's wrong with her. She only rises sharply to her feet, tugs her coat around her again and gives Nikola her most scornful glance. "Jude will be the one meeting you the next time you _think_ you have information."

"Ooh, burn," Nikola purrs, that sickening smile still on her mouth. "Aren't you scared that I'm going to let it slip to her, ruin the whole thing before you can even get a word in?"

"I know you, Nikola, and I know your kind. You're not as bad as the Web for needless complications, but… Well, you're hardly one to end a good game early." She sends Nikola one last glare, one that hopefully looks dismissive, turns on her heel and strides away. "Never contact me again."

Nikola lets out a mocking cackle behind her, but she ignores it. It's fine, after all. No matter how cruel it is, no matter how cruel they all are, it can't be worse than what's inside her own head.


End file.
